January 18, 2013
Scene 1: Location: At asad’s relative in mangalpur Asad is shocked to find zoya dressed as a bride. The priest starts the marriage while zoya is tensed under the veil. When the priest, repeatedly asks for the bride’s confirmation to the marriage, zoya doesnt respond while asad is tensed. The villagers take it to be a sign of her shy behaviour. Finally, zoya says she’s not confortable with the marriage and runs from there while she runs off. She meets someone on the bike who later turns out to be asad, helps her in escaping by riding her as the pillion driver on his bike, while the villagers too gear up in their vehicles and follow them. Finally asad and zoya get down at a distant location, leave the bike and start walking in the woods. Both are tensed. They continue walking in the woods. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia reprimands humaira for being so irresponsible and immature while she continues protesting her innocence. She reprimands ayan and humaira for such indecent behaviour and is about to hit her when shirin steps in asking her not to hit humaira. Razia says that she cant say anything to ayan but would kill humaira today. She is about to hit her again but ayan stops her. Mamu says that ayan has left no stone unturned in shaming their family while ayan also continues protesting his innocence. He says that he started feeling dizzy since razia gave him milk, but razia stops him midway cursing him for having destroyed humaira’s life and now making her unfit enough to ever face anyone in his life, and shaming them forever in the society. Ayan continues to protest that he was ill and not capable to do anything in this condition. But rashid too slaps him, not understanding razia’s conspiracy and blaming ayan for the same and wishing that he never had any son instead of having one like this. The whole family is surprised to hear this while nikhat and nuzrat are seeing from a distance. Razia finally plays in her master card saying that now her prestige and her daughter’s life is at stake and there’s only one solution to the whole thing to be shushed now. Shirin looks up at her questioningly. Rshid’s mother is still unsure of whats happening. Rashid and mamujaan are boiling with anger. In their rooms, While nuzrat is trying to talk ayan to find a way out of this, nikhat is trying to ask humaira to remember what happened last night. Bothe the girls are trying to make ayan and humaira face the family with the truth. Nikhat asks Shirin breaks down in front of rashid’s mother that mamu has called them and she doesnt knwo what to expect. She accuses ayan of such vulgar behaviour and curses that ayan brought shame to her and his family. Shirin doesnt realise that ayan has been hearing all this. ayan is hurt that of all the people in the world, she never thought that his own mother wouldnt trust her. Ayan is asked by nikhat to speak up the truth, but ayan tells that he’s all alone in this struggle as nobody believes him and is not willing to hear the truth from him. she says that now the only solution is to talk to asad. Ayan is shocked to hear this since he remembers his promise. Scene 3: Location: In a police station in mangalpur Zoya and asad reach the police station and try to talk to the inspector but he doesnt take them seriously. while zoya and asad are bickering to each other whether to tell the inspector everything or not, the inspector receives a call asking him to detain asad and zoya. He complies and put zoya and asad behind bars while asad and zoya keep protesting. Asad asks zoya why does she always have to land in trouble. Zoya tries to tell him everything but he doesnt hear anything reprimanding her that, she shouldnt have this kind of a problem with the institution of marriage. They argue about their point of view with each other where asad finally plays the family card, accusing zoya of not having been brought up by good parents, therefore she doesnt realise the importance of tradition and family and zoya is hurt at his words. The villagers come and finding zoya and not mariam, dressed as a bride, they order the police to kill them both while zoya keeps protesting that its illegal. Scene 4: Location: In the court Arti asks the judge to reconsider his descision but he doesnt hear anything and leaves. The kids arrive and yash tells ansh of the court descision. ansh is scared to be there with prashant alone, but yash convinces him that even shobha and dubeyji would be there. the girls are told that they would stay with yash and arti only. They wish ansh bye and then ansh comes upto arti who tells him to take care of himself and be nice to his grandparents. Ansh happily approcahes prashant while he gives an evil look to arti who is disgusted. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence and the mangalpur police station While they are being taken out, getting a call on asad’s phone, zoya shouts into the phone, while the police is frisking her and asad, that they need help and are in trouble. Nikhat, who had called asad is surprised and shares what she just heard with ayan too and they both are tensed for asad and howcome they heard a woman’s voice on asad’s phone. the decide to find out. Humaira remembers everything from last night and goes to her laptop placed in the room and seeing the video that was accidentally recorded on her laptop, is relieved that this would prove their innocence. She shows razia the video, but razia closes the laptop and takes her aside. Humaira tells razia everything and asks her to show the video to everybody to prove her innocence. razia says that this video wouldnt be seen by anyone, since she knows nothing happened between her and ayan, but she had to do since she knew that humaira loves ayan and wants to marry her. Humaira is speechless. razia says that she would get married, if not to ayan then to a stranger who her father chooses. She says that she ahd to do this for her happiness, since she knows humaira’s happiness lies with ayan and hence she would have to bear this pain for the eternal happiness with ayan later on. She says that if the secret is out, then she would lose ayan forever. Humaira tries to protest, but razia dismisses her arguement and says that this is the only way out. razia finally asks her to do exactly what she says, coz if she didnt, then razia would die for this. As ayan comes across humaira, she thinks that she should tell him everything. They both say that they want to talk to each other. Ayan tries to clarify his innocence, humaira begins to talk when razia stops her by calling out to her and reprimands her to go inside. Seeing no choice, she complies while ayan too leaves. Razia thinks to herself that ayan is now trapped in her conspiracy and would have to walk on the path that she wants him to walk on. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s residence and At asad’s relative in mangalpur Dilshad calls up mariam’s mother to ask about asad. while mariam’s mother had been hitting her other daughters for making zoya meet mariam and poisoning her mind, she composes herself and says that asad is busy in the function downstairs and that there’s no need to worry. Dilshad cancels the phone and tells ayan that everything is okay and it must have been a misunderstanding. while he is about to go, dilshad addresses him as son and asks if he’s alright now. Ayan says that its ironical that she calls him as her son yet asks her son, asad not to meet his brother. While dilshad is speechless, ayan says that he wouldnt be able to forget asad, even though he doesnt understand and has almost forgotten too as to what happened between the two faamilies to cause such hatred. Saying so, ayan leaves. Scene 7: Location: Prashant’s and yash’s house Arti is comforted by shobha and asked to come inside when prashant stops them. He reminds yash and arti of the court’s orders and asks them to leave. shobha says that he wouldnt let ansh out of his sight and not to be scared for ansh, since he would live his entire life with her and yash only. Prashant goes inside with ansh and shobha too leaves. Yash says that she understands her pain but its not right for her to be here, and therefore asks her to leave while he stays back. He asks arti to tell the girls that soon ansh would join them. After she leaves, prashant approcahes yash. While arti cant sleep due to tension about ansh, he is having a happy time as prashant pampers him with all the love in the world. yash too sits on the stairs watching him and prashant while prashant has an evil look in his eyes. Scene 8: Location: At an undisclosed location in mangalpur zoay is screaming her vengeance while asad asks her to be wuiet and think about how to get out of here safely so that they can report this to higher authorities. They try to move away but are tied by the handcuffs. as zoya says that she has found somthing, asad blocks her and tries to find out. Zoya is tensed at her proximity with aasd. while they are discussing relief options, they overhear villagers approcahing while talking loudly. outside, the panchayat people are spewing venom for these city people who interfered in their village matters. They enter the shack to find that that asad and zoya have escaped from the windows. While they run for their life, the villagers too follow them with an increased anger. Finally outrunning them, asad and zoya walk through the woods. Asad shows zoya how the villagers have placed barriers everywhere to stop them. Asad calls up the mechanic and asks him to send it to the location that he gives to him. He proposes that they should spend the night there only, since the car would reach tomorrow only. the move towards the dhaba, and asad, frustrated with the cheap romantic song playing on the radio, turns it off. He rings the bell, and an attendant arrives who is happy to find a honymoon couple. Zoya clarifies that its not what he thinks. The attendant keeps taking quips at how they have held hands not realising that they are stuck with handcuffs. while zoya continues to try to clarify to the attendant, asad stops her and taking the key leaves with her from there towards their room. Scene 9: Location: In the court premises. Arti is happy to find ansh having returned with yash. while arti goes to look for the bathroom for ansh to pee, yash finding that ansh is coughing, goes to get his medicines. While he is gone, ansh strays away from there. He slips and dilshad who’s there at the court, finds him and picks him up. yash arrives and dilshad reprimands him for being irresponsible and leaves. Yash and arti are perplexed. They enter the court, and find dilshad sitting there as a member of jury panel. they are disturbed to see this. The judge comes and says that ansh has equal attention and love towards each of his parents, hence the court couldnt come at a descision. Therefore, the court says that they would decide it with a game. The judge explains that both of both of them would have to dress up as bears and come near ansh. The person who is capable of making ansh feel safe in their presence and not intimidated, would get the custody of the child. He also clarifies that whoever breaks the rules, during the 4 minutes duration of the game, by revealing his face or identity to the child, would lose ansh forever and the other person would get the custody of ansh. As both prashant and yash leave for dress change, arti prays to the goddess that she has full faith in her that she would never let evil win over good and would restore ansh back to her and yash. In the premises, ansh is playing with the live cartoon characters. Suddenly ansh finds himself alone in the room with flickering lights, he calls out to arti and is all the more scared to find two bears attacking him. He doesnt know what to do and pisses in scare. while prashant holds ansh and finds him wet, throws him away in disgust. But yash throws off his mask, and runs to ansh to calm him from his fear. The game is over. As they come outside, prashant is victorious that by rule, he has won the custody but dilshad intervenes to say that even after being a step father, he gave immense love to arti’s son. And therefore ansh should be given to yash. The court too agrees and dismisses prashant’s plea. He gives arti and yash ansh’s custody. they are very happy to hear this. Outside, yash tries to ask suraj to forgive him and hug him as its a big day and big achievement for him today. But suraj snubs him saying that he didnt come for that, but to see arti lose her son and being in pain. He says that he just came as he wanted arti to lose the case and leaves from there. Gayatri tries to pacify the situation saying that yash should try to forget suraj’s statements, and better still, should go with the kids to mangalpur for some days. So that, in their absenec, suraj might start missing the kids and relise his mistake after all and come to take them back to bhopal. yash agrees while hearing about this from a distance, prashant is filled with vengeance that yash might have taken ansh from him but he would destroy him and arti in mangalpur. Scene 10: Location: At the local dhaba in mangalpur Asad and zoya enter their room and zoya is very awkward to find it decorated like a honeymoon suite. Zoya is scared to find asad with a hammer, but he says that he needs to break off their handcuffs. Zoya finally agrees. The panchayat members coax their room no from the attendant, referring to asad and zoya as the city couple and go up. While asad and zoya are trying to get rid of the handicuffs in the confines of their room, the angry panchayat members approach a room in anger and rage. They smash the door open and are shocked to find arti and yash there. The hooligans ask arti and yash if they have seen a lady dressed as a bride with a guy, running this way. They and the kids are shocked to be encountered with such people and dont know what to say. Zoya is in hiding, in her room anticipating their next move. arti sees aasd and zoya from her window but she misleads the villagers that she saw them going from there in a car. After they have left, arti and yash ask asad and zoya why they were after them. Asad says that its all been a misundersatnding. While asad feeds zoya, arti and yash mistake it for their love and comment on them much to asad and zoya’s frustration. Ansh gives them a scare when he says that he would tell them about asad and zoya. But they are relieved when he says that asad and zoya didnt wash their hands before eating. Seeing ansh engaged with yash, arti asks when asad and zoya are planning for kid much to add to their awkwardness. yash and arti ask them to rest without any tensions and they disperse to their rooms. While yash and arti share a romantic time together in the evening, zoya too falls in asad’s arms, after finding wounds on her wrists due to the handcuffs and they too share a romantic eyelock. Prashant sees arti cozy with yash and is frustrated with vengeance. He cooks up an evil plan in his mind. He thinks that they have made a major mistake snatching ansh from him, as tomorrow they would have to pay heavily for this mistake as he would destroy their lives now. ''Precap: Prashant kidnaps his own son, ansh and when yash and arti approach him, he warns yash that if he wants ansh safe and sound, he should send arti to him. They are shocked to hear this. Ansh is crying in prashant’s grip. On the other hand, Zoya’s courage made asad realise his love and passion for her. Zoya and asad’s plan to save the girl, comes back to haunt them and having held asad, they bury zoya in the ground while asad watches helplessly. ''